C+VG Issue 4
This issue was dated February 1982 and was priced at 75p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Mailbag - 3 pages (5-7) Competitions - 1 page (13) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (16) Reversi - Tom Napier - 1 page (20) Computer Doodling - David Langford - 2 pages (22-23) Bugs - 1 page (24) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (64) Sounds - David Annal - 1 page (68) Graphics - Garry Marshall - 1 page (71) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 1½ pages (72-73) Down to Basic - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (80-81) Brainwave - ⅔ page (83) Software Glossary - 1⅓ pages (84-85) Hardcore: A guide to the low-cost computers available in the UK - 1⅓ pages (86-87) Computer Software News Eat Away a High Score - '''Munchie Man by Program Power for the Acorn Atom - (8) '''Take a Balloon to the Top - The Great Balloon Race by Mr Micro for the VIC-20 - (8) Save Darth's Empire - Empire Strikes Back by Molimerx for the TRS-80 - (8) Lunar Rescue Mission - Space Rescue by Supersoft for the PET - (8) A Dash of Outer Space Diplomacy - Starship Command by Program Power for the Nascom - (8) Buried and Dead - Alien by Commodore for the VIC-20 - (9) Race Against the Clock - '''Super Racetrack by Program Power for the Acorn Atom - (9) '''A Jumbo Sized Job - 747 by Bug-Byte for the Acorn Atom - (9) We Have Touchdown - VIC Super Lander by Commodore for the VIC-20 - (9) Invaders New Onslaught - Invaders by Bug-Byte for the ZX-81 & Chess for the Acorn Atom - (9) Fulfil L'Emperor's Euro-Dream - Napoleon by Molimerx for the TRS-80 - (11) Flipper Flicking for the Family - Pinball by Tandy for the TRS-80 CoCo - (11) Hazards on the Fairway - Golf by Program Power for the Nascom - (11) VICs Help you Tune More Easily - VIC Tunesmith from the VIC Centre - (11) Reviews Video Screens Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Galaga by Namco - (26) Mousetrap by Exidy - (27) Video Pool - (27) Crush Roller by Kural Samno Electric - (27) Tips Scramble by Konami - (26) Adventure by Keith Campbell - 1 page (62) *Pyramid of Doom by Adventure International for the TRS-80, Apple II & PET *Pyramid Adventure by Tandy for the TRS-80 Features Christmas 1982: What's in store - 2 pages (74-75) : Electronic toys featuring:- Sixth Sense, Mini-Munchman, Alien Attack, Musical Story Book, Dark Tower, Family Challenge, Dracula and Astroblaster Type-Ins Dog Fight for the Apple II - 2 pages (28-29) Nimbot for the Nascom II - 5 pages (30-31,33-34,36) Alien Hunt for the Atom - 4 pages (38-40,43) Grand Prix for the TRS-80 - 2 pages (44-45) Dr Livingstone for the Sharp MZ-80k - 6 pages (46-49,51-53) Cosmic Landing for ZX-81 - 3 pages (54-55,57) Bad King John for the PET - 3 pages (58-59,61) Adverts Games *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50 - page 14 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Games Pack 1, Super-Wumpas, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze - page 17 *'Bug-Byte' - Dictator, Vicmen, Galaxians, Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, The Damsel and the Beast, Star Trek, Breakout, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 6, Pinball, Backgammon, Atom Breakout, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf, Stockmarket, Dodgems - Snake, UFO Bomber - page 35 *'Molimerx' - Defend! - page 60 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 63 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 65 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 70 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York - page 72 *'Team 4' - Invaders - Hedgehog, Trek '81, Battlechess, Starshoot - Acey Ducey - Jupiter Lander, 3D Micromaze, Rat Trap, Lunar Lander - 3D Maze - Dominoes, Twenty Games for ZX81, Cathedral Adventure, Castle of London, London Town - page 77 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 1k Breakout, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine - page 78 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 82 *'Kansas City Systems' - Lord of the Rings, Swords and Sorcery - page 89 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Tom Napier, Keith Campbell, David Langford, Keith Mott, David Annal, Garry Marshall, Ted Ball, Moira Norrie Issue Index C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 C+VG Issue 004 Category:EMAP Issues Category:C+VG issue Category:Magazines cover-dated 1982 Category:Magazines released in 1982